Summer Days
by BabyBee3
Summary: Do NOT read this if you are concerned about grammar, punctuation and spelling. It's all horrible in this story because I was 12 when I wrote this and was a terrible writer. I may rewrite it someday, but don't count on that.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people i got this idea stuck in my head and i couldn't get it out so i wrote it down and thought you would might want to read it.Disclamer: I Don't Own Digimon  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everyone just came out of the digital world, Tk and Kari were in a rush to leave.

"come on Kari we have to go pack"

"i know Tk i'm comeing"

"what your leaving"

"yes Davis were leaving"

"but why Kari"

"because we want to"

"oh yeah, Mimi wants to know if any of you want to come to Hawii with us"

"yeah, i would love to come but i need to go ask my mom,i'll call you later"Cody said running out of the room

"me too except i'll call Kari" Yolie said right behind Cody

"same for me guys" said Davis

--------------------------------------------------------20 minuets later-----------------------------------------------------------------

"hello"

"hey Kari, what did Yolie say"

"she and Davis said yes"

"good Cody said yes too"

"cool,i'll see you tomorrow Tk"

"ok Kari"

"bye"

"see ya"

-------------------------------------------------------------Next Day------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was getting on the plane.

"hey Kari what seat do you have" asked Davis

"the one no where near you"

"hey Kari who you sitting with"

"with you Tk

"take a seat"

"it will be my plesure

they both laughed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seat Plans

Tk and Kari

Matt and Sora

Tai and Mimi

Ken and Yolie

Izzy and Joe

Davis and Cody ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R please

thanks again for all the reviews on my other story Who did What

**Love Biyomon Princess** ;D


	2. Chapter 2

It was a weird trip to Hawaii, Davis thought he could try to get closer to me and Tk by changing seats but then Tai seen him and he got yelled at by Matt and and Ken poked fun at him for the attempt.Tk and I kept throwing things at Davis like pennies we were having so much fun watching Davis look around confused.When we got to Hawaii, Tk and i were the first ones finished with unpacking so we went a head to the beach to make Davis jealous. 

"look Tk the ocean is so pretty"

"yeah"

"come on Tk lets go windsurfing"

"ok, what do you think Patamon"

"i think im taking a nap" he said putting on his green hat and sunglasses

"yeah me too i need a cat nap" Gatomon said putting on her pink hat and sunglasses that Tk just bought for her

"you two kids have fun" said Patamon

"have her back by curfew"Gatomon joined in

"haha funny you guys"

"we will be back soon you two and if Davis gets here before we do make sure to point us out"

"oh don't worry we will Kari"

"yeah he's probably in the hotel lobby freaking out cause your not there"

"or he's freaking out cause im here with you"

"yep now lets go before he gets here"

"yeah lets go" she said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him

**_Hotel Lobby_**

"what do you mean she is already at the beach and with Tk"

"me and Matt told them they could go ahead if they finished first of course she was going really fast"

"yeah so was Tk" said Matt

"it's almost like they wanted to" said Tai

"get Davis mad " said Cody

"she wouldn't do that" said Davis

"um you should see her room lately" said Tai

"what do you mean"

"im not going to tell you"

"come on lets go"

"where"

"to the beach"

"you better not mess this up Davis"

* * *

hey people wuz up i hope you like it ;D 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived Davis saw Tk and Kari already out there windsurfing. 

"how long have they been out there"

"thirty minuets Davis" said Gatomon lifting up her sunglasses

"relaxing"Tai asked

"we digimon deserve this vacation saving the digital world and all"

"Ken can i relax too"

"sure you can wormmon"

He took the sunglasses out of Ken's hand

"thank you"

"your welcome"

"Ken" Yolie said slipping her hand into his

"you want to go windsurfing don't you"

she nodded

"alright"

"yes"

"that sounds like fun" Sora said looking a Matt

'anything but the puppy dog pout anything but the puppy dog pout anything but the pup...oh no the puppy dog pout 'Matt thought

"fine we can go Sora"

"yes score one for Sora"

"whatever lets get this over with"

"Tai i wanna go"

"alright"

"that was easy"

"yeah, well, Mimi i wanna go too so lets go"

"yeah"

They all ran off as Tk and Kari ran came back

"heads up Tk" yelled Gatomon throwing two towels

"here Kari"Tk said handing her a towel and water bottle

"thanks Tk,hey Olivia why don't you go windsurfing"

"im scared im not the sporty type"

"i'll help you" Cody said giving Tk a worried look since Olivia is his adopted sister,Tk nodded,Cody smiled and ran off with Olivia

"so your just going to let him go out with your sister"

"yeah Davis i trust Cody i know he wouldn't hurt her"

"thats where you and Matt are different he would have never of let her go"

"i know Kari i want to see his face oh and get out your camera"

"huh"

"please this is one picture besides that one from the basketball game that we want to keep of him"

"ok"

she took her camera out and took a picture of a dumbfounded Matt who was starring at the couple and lost controll of the windsurfing board he and Sora fell.

"Kari did you get that" Tk asked looking over her shoulder

"yep i got it and this can be the Christmas card and Birthday card to them"

"yeah were dead where we stand"

"thats about right"

Matt saw Kari's camera

"Kari,Tk you two are dead"

that caught everyone's attention

"um we'll see you guys back at the hotel" Tk said as he and Kari started running

3 hours later

Tk and Kari ran into Kari's room shuting the door and sliding down it out of breath.

"have you guys been running all this time i thought he would have given up"

"not exacly Tai"

"why not Tk"

"TK,KARI WHERE ARE YOU"

"thats why"

"oh i see,let me see the picture"

"i've got an idea"

"what is it Kari"

she whispered the plan to Tk and Tai they deicided to go a long with it.

Matt had forgiven them until he walked into his room that he and Tk shared he saw the picture on the wall and froze Tk walked in.

"hey how did that get there we deleted that picture"

Matt bought it and left

"thank goodness he bought that"

"yeah" Kari said walking in and grabbing Tk's hand

at the pool

"oh yeah you have no chance Davis" said Gatomon the pool was empty thats why they were talking

"you should see the necklace"

"Patamon you idiot we promised Tk not to say anything"

"WHAT, he bought her a necklace"

"no" the two digimon gushed out

"hey you guys"

"hey Olivia,Cody" said the Digimon

"does Tk know" Davis asked eyeing the two enclosed hands

"of course my brother knows"

"im not going to hide anything from him he's my friend"

"and Tk totally approves but Matt doesn't"

"well we didn't really expect him to either"Cody added starring at Matt who was standing at the edge of the pool Sora at the other end she was mad at him for making her fall.

"hey you two"Tk whispered

"you want do us a favor" Kari whispered

they nodded

"Cody go push Matt in and Olivia push Sora in it's time they kiss and make up"

"ok Tk"they said running to either side of the pool pushing in the two teens and ran back. Then Matt and Sora fell in and ended up kissing.

"it's about time you two kissed and made up"  
yelled Tk

"stuff a sock in it" they yelled

"whatever come on you guys lets leave the happy couple in peace" Kari said smirking

in Kari's room around seven-thirty

"i can't believe he got you a necklace" said Mimi

"me either, Matt hasn't got me anything" said Sora

"Ken got me a bracelet"

"good for you Yolie"said Sora

"um Cody got me some earrings and a necklace"

"thats so cute" the girls cooed

"but what gets me is that you two aren't going out or are you"

"no Yolie" said Kari she hated lieing to her friend but Tk and Kari weren't ready to tell everyone yet

knock knock Ken opened the door

"hey girls Tai wants you down in thirty minuets"

"ok Ken"said Yolie apparently annoyed

"are you mad at me cause if you are then you can't have this" he said holding up a black bag she ran up to him

"im not mad Ken"

"could have fooled me"he said handing her the bag

"Ken it's so cute i love it" she said looking at the cute little teddy bear holding a little miniture rose. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek

"oh yeah and Sora, Matt has something for you"

she was gone in a flash

"is that normal"

"it is for her"

everyone had dates except Kari she was waiting for Tk to come in her room. She was starring into the mirror when he walked in.

"hey"

"hey Tk"

"come on Kari close your eyes"

she did as he asked, he put the necklace around her neck and gently kissed her lips.

"open your eyes"

she opened them and her jaw dropped she was starring at the necklace it was silver with a light golden color heart hanging from it the edges were encrusted with Diamonds.

"oh my Tk i love it so much your so sweet" she said turning around and hugging him

"anything for you Kari"

"Tk you don't half to"

"maybe not but i want to"

"oh Tk your so sweet maybe thats why i fell in love with you"

"maybe"

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once Upon A Time"Make you listen?

There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or happy ever after

Kari was starring into Tk's beautiful blue eyes her arms around his neck.

yeah harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

Tk was starring into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah

* * *

the song was You Are The Music In Me from High School Musical 2 and if you haven't figured it out Tk and Kari are singing the song. i thought i would make it a little different this time oh yeah i snuck Olivia in we'll just say she got there later than the rest of them did. hope you liked it :D 


	4. Chapter 4

"how come Tk and Kari won't come" 

"they don't want to Davis" Cody said protecting his two friends only he Olivia and Tai new but it took a lot to convince Tai to approve but he did in the end

"i still think Kari would be the perfect date for me"

"shut up Davis"said Tai and Olivia they were sick of him picking on Tk and trying to get Kari

"sorry, man"

"hey Olivia hows little John"

"he's fine Sora he wanted to come but mom didn't want me to have to do babysitting on vacation even though me and Tk told her we would trade shifts she still wouldn't let him come so"

"aw poor John he can come on our next vacation what do you think Olivia"

"i think he would like that Mimi"

"i think we should go to California oh or Florida"

"Mimi lets wait to plan our next vacation after we finish this one"

"if you say so Tai"

They arrived they thought they would have a little fun so the perfect place to go would be the arcade.

"i still don't get why they didn't come though" said Yolie

"yeah they like video games and pizza trust me i know" said Matt

"Tai did you tell them where we were going"

"yes i did Sora i don't understand it either" he said exchanging looks with Cody and Olivia

thirty minuets later

Cody and Olivia came and sat down at a table with Tai.

"i can't believe i lost to you twelve times"

"you won Olivia" said Cody

"once and that was because you let me win"

"hey you two did Tk and Kari say if they were coming here later"

"not to me what about you Olivia"

"Tk said that there just hanging out and thinking about telling everyone so i don't think there coming but they might"

"alright" Tai said just as his cell rang

"hello"

"hey Tai it's Tk wheres Olivia"

"right next to me you wanna a talk to her"

"yeah"

Tai handed the phoneto Olivia

"Tk"

"yeah i was wondering if you think we should tell them"

"why my opinon"

"because we trust you completely and want to know what you think"

"well to be honest Tk i think you should tell them"

'it's better than keeping the secret from them and that way you guys will be happy that you won't need to keep the secret any longer' Cody said in the back ground

"so we should"

"yes and Tai thinks you should too" she said watching Tai shake his head no then start banging his head on the table

"cool we'll tell them when you get back"

"k well i better go before Tai knocks himself silly"

"alright see ya soon"

"bye"

she hung it up,she turned the voulme all the way up on his phone then put it bye his ear just as Matt was abut to call he looked at Olivia and she nodded he pressed talk and Tai's phone rang.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...Olivia"

"nice goin"

" now we all win Cody" she said laying up against him

"yep"

"come on and lets get back to the hotel everyone"

"but Tai"

"come on"

When they got to the hotel lobby they check Tk's room and they weren't there so they checked Kari's room they weren't there but there was two pieces of paper on her bed the first one said...

_**Na na na na Na na na na yeah You are the music in me You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find A little laughter or happy ever after yeah harmony to the melody It's echoing inside my head A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise And like a common thread Hmm, you're pulling me When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong Oh, you are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us And it's brought us here because Because you are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I amYou understand And that's more than I've ever known To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alone Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me It's living in all of us And it's brought us here because You are the music in me Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na You are the music in me When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me Yeah it's living in all of us It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na You are the music in me (Yeah)**_

The second one said...

_**[boy**_

_**Once in a life time means theres no second chance so I believe than you and me should grab it while we can**_

_**[Girl  
Make it last forever and never give it back**_

_**[boy**_

_**Its our turn, and Im loving where were at**_

_**[boy and girl**_

_**Because this moments really all we have**_

_**[boy  
Everyday of our lives,**_

_**[Girl  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**_

_**[boy  
Gonna run**_

_**[boy and Girl**_

_**While were young and keep the faith**_

_**[boy  
Everyday**_

_**[boy and Girl  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud**_

_**[Girl  
Take my hand;**_

_**[boy  
together we will celebrate,**_

_**[Girl  
celebrate.**_

_**[boy y Girl**_

_**Oh, ev'ryday.**_

_**[Girl  
They say that you should follow**_

_**[boy  
and chase down what you dream,**_

_**[Girl  
but if you get lost and lose yourself**_

_**[boy  
what does is really mean?**_

_**[Girl**_

_**No matter where were going,**_

_**[boy  
it starts from where we are.**_

_**[Girl**_

_**Theres more to life when we listen to our hearts **_

_**[boy and Girl**_

_**and because of you, Ive got the strength to start**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Everyday of our lives,**_

_**[Girl  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight [boy and Girl  
Gonna run while were young and keep the faith.**_

_**Everyday**_

_**[boy**_

_**from right now,gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand;  
together we will celebrate,  
**_

_**[Girl**_

_**Oh, ev'ryday**_

_**[boy**_

_**Were taking it back,were doing it here together!**_

_**[Girl**_

_**Its better like that,and stronger now than ever!  
[boy and Girl  
Were not gonna lose.  
Cause we get to choose.  
Thats how its gonna be!**_

_**[boy  
Everyday of our lives,  
[Girl  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
[boy  
Gonna run while were young **_

_**[boy and Girl**_

_**And keep the faith Keep the faith!**_

_**[everyone**_

_**Everyday of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run while were young and keep the faith**_

_**Everyday from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud Take my hand;  
together we will celebrate,**_

_**Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!**_

_**Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!**_

_**[Girl  
**_

_**Ev'ryday!**_

Tk and Kari walked in,Kari walked over to her bed and picked up the papers reading the first one reminded her of earlyer, she smiled.

"aren't you mad at us for being in here Kari"

she looked up but not at him at Tk just watching him,he was giving Cody two tickets to see a concert.

"but Tk i can't take these"

"sure you can"

"but Tk weren't you and Kari going to go" Olivia Whispered

He shrugged

"thank you so much your the best Tk" they said as Olivia gave him a hug

"go guys you'll be late"

"ok Kari" they ran out the door

"where are they going"

"there going somewhere Matt thats all i can say"

"whatever"

Matt left everyone following him

"what did you write now Kari"

"i don't know Tk just something i did when i was bored"

"oh well it's a good song,i'll see you tomorrow" he said as kissed her cheek and left

she put the papers in her notebook because her and Tk were going into the park tomorrow to look at all the songs and sing some of them maybe depending on Tk. She put the notebook on the dresser and crawled into bed turning off the lamp.

"night Kari"

"night Gatomon"

_hope you enjoyed im doing all the high school musical_ 2 songs maybe

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Tk's cell phone rang it was his mom 

"hey mom whats up"

"now Tk i know you and Olivia are on vacation with all your friends but i need you to come home"

"what but why"

"um were moving to a bigger place and i need you two here to help me pack but as soon as we move you can come back ok"

"alright i tell Olivia and well come home tomorrow morning i guess"

"thank you Tk"

"whatever"

he hung up

"great just great"

he walked out the door and knocked on Olivia and Yolie's room.

"hey Tk"

" hey Yolie, is Olivia back yet"

"yeah Olivia come here"

"Tk whats wrong" she said

"Olivia mom wants us home"

"what but but why"

"because were moving into a bigger place and she said we can come back after we move in"

"i don't wanna move Tk i like it there"

"yeah me too and we can tell everyone before we leave tomorrow ok"

"alright" said Olivia tars slowly going down her face

"ok Yolie"

she nodded she was close to tears she didn't want them to move either

"you guys get some sleep i'll see you in the morning"

"ok Tk" they said and closed the doors

Morning

Kari was dressed and ready to go to the park with Tk then she heard a knock

"hey Tk"

"yeah hey Kari um im leaving"

"where"

" home im mo...

she Slamed the door

"moving, that went well" he said going to get Olivia

"how did it go with Kari"

"not as well as i hoped what about Cody"

"he understood perfectly"

"good" they walked dow to see everyone but Kari down there to say bye

"come back soon ok" Yolie said giving Tk a hug

"i don't know if i wanna come back to tell you the truth Yolie"he said looking up at Kari's door she looked up there too

"don't worry Tk everything will be fine"

"i sure hope your right Yolie"

"yeah me too"

"bye guys"

"bye"

"see ya Cody" Olivia said giving him one last hug and followed Tk

* * *

sorry for the short chapter stay tuned :D 


	6. Chapter 6

Tk's cell phone would ring non-stop because of all his friends were wanting to know how far away they would be moving. 

"Yolie i moved closer to the school how many times do i have to tell you"

"until i stop asking,so are you still unpacking"

"yeah i should be done in an hour and then im going to come back with Olivia"

"i thought you weren't going to come"

"i wasn't but it broke Olivia's heart when mom told her she couldn't go unless i did so"

"it must be hard"

"go ahead Yolie ask"

"thank you, how long were you two going out"

"since what happened with Zack"

"oh, are you mad at her"

"not really, i guess i can't blame her but it still hurt she was my best friend since forever"

"yeah, well call me when you get on the plane cause Ken wants to talk"

"alright"

"hey Tk"

"hey Ken what ya up to"

"the usual, teasing Davis, me and Cody are planning something really big but we're waiting for you to get here"

"cool but like i told Yolie im only coming for Olivia"

"i totally understand it's got to be hard"

"how is Kari"

"im not sure, she won't talk to anybody and anytime we do see her or try to talk to her it's only a second cause she's gone the next"

"yeah well if you do get the chance to see her tell her hi for me"

"i will Tk"

'Tk get your but off the phone and get in here'

"i guess i'll see you when i get there Ken"

"yeah bye"

"bye"

he hung up

"what is it mom"

"i decided that as long as you ride the plane with her and walk her to the hotel then you don't have to stay"

"thanks mom but i left Patamon there so im gonna stay"

"alright"

"Olivia were leaving in an hour ok"

"alright but have you seen my phone"

"um i think you left it on my bed...yep here it is"

"thanks Tk" she ran to her room and closed the door

he turned off his light and lay down on his bed

"i need to sleep or something" he whispered

_**Kari **_

_**It's time to figure out what we need in life  
a little laughter  
a lot of love **_

_**Tk **_

_**It's time that i opened my eyes  
to all the possibilites that will fly away  
all the endless days with no laughter or love **_

_**Both **_

_**time to put the work behind me **_

_**Tk **_

_**It's time for a change **_

_**Kari **_

_**time to stay togerther  
forever and let it fly **_

_**Both **_

_**laughter is caused by eachother  
love for one another **_

_**Tk yeah, you never know what might happen **_

_**Both **_

_**so stick together forever  
into another world  
bring it to life  
by love for eachother  
and you'll never go wrong **_

_**Tk **_

_**Open my eyes **_

_**It's true that we fight sometimes  
but she knows that i love and care for her **_

_**Kari**_

_** so it always keeps us together  
but closer than ever **_

_**Tk **_

_**It's time for a change **_

_**Kari **_

_**time to stay away  
from all the pain **_

_**Tk**_

_** take it away **_

_**Kari **_

_**time to say  
it's okay **_

_**Tk**_

_** take it away **_

_**Kari **_

_**time to show  
what we have  
when were together **_

_**Both **_

_**bring us back bring us back  
bring us back bring us back  
together **_

_**Tk **_

_**Take it away **_

_**Kari**_

_** i wish i new what happened **_

_**Tk**_

_** what made us brake apart  
please tell me why  
i need to know what happened **_

_**Kari **_

_**i don't know why  
i said all those things  
that i didn't mean **_

_**Both **_

_**i think it's time  
that we tell  
what we really  
feel for eachother **_

_**Tk **_

_**Now is the time**_

"Tk are you awake"

"i wish i wasn't"

"mom wants us to leave before nine"

"well we better leave then huh"

"yeah"

two hours later

"Cody"Olivia shouted running up to him and giving him a hug

"Tk"

"hey Patamon"

"i thought you said you weren't coming back"

"i came so Olivia could come" he said half lieing

"i thought you said..."Ken had put a hand over Yolie's mouth

"be quite Yolie" he said taking his hand away

"oh i get it"

come on Olivia i'll help you with your stuff"

"ok Cody"

"Tk are you coming to dinner"

he smiled

"no Sora im not hungry"

he walked off as Olivia and Cody stopped

"he is hungry Sora"

"then why"

"he doesn't eat much anymore come to think of it this is the first time since we moved that he has come out of his room your not going to see him much you'll be lucky if you do"

"he does look a lot skinnier"

"your right Mimi"said Cody

"me and Cody will try to talk some since into him but it might not work"

"no i'll do it"

everyone looked at Kari but she ignored them and left following Tk and heard the door close she went and knocked he didn't answer she opened the door and saw him on the bed not paying attention to anything she closed the door and that seemed to snap him back he looked around and was supprised that it was Kari

"Tk can i talk to you"

"yeah sure go ahead "he said sitting up as she sat down next to him

"im...

thats all for now


	7. Chapter 7

"im sorry Tk i know i shouldn't have slamed the door in your face i really didn't mean it i was just upset thats all" 

"don't worry it's ok Kari"

"im so sorry Tk" she said putting her arms around his waist and her head on his chest he put his arms around her as she cried

"don't worry Kari it's ok...whoa"

she laughed

"why did you fall Tk"

"don't pull that"

"ok ok im sorry"

"no your not"

"here" she put her hand down he grabbed it and got up

"come on"

"where"

"i don't know lets just go" they walked out the door

**[Tk  
The summer that we wanted,**

**[Izzy  
Yeah, we finally got it!**

**[Davis  
Now's the time we get to share**

**[Mimi  
Each day we'll be together**

**[Yolie  
Now until forever,**

**[Kari  
So everybody, everywhere**

**[Olivia  
Let's take it to the beach**

**[Tk,Davis , and Izzy  
Take it together**

**[Kari,Mimi , and Yolie  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[Tk, Davis, and Izzy  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other**

**[Kari, Mimi, and Yolie  
Everything's just right**

**[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!**

**[Mimi  
Summertime together,**

**[Yolie  
Now we're even closer**

**[Kari  
That's the way it's meant to be**

**[Davis  
Oh, we're just getting started**

**[Izzy  
Come and join the party**

**[Tk  
You deserve it, same as me**

**[Olivia  
Let's take it to the beach**

**[Tk, Davis, and Izzy  
Take it together**

**[Kari, Mimi, and Yolie  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another**

**[Tk, Davis, and Izzy  
We're stronger this time,  
been there for each other**

**[Kari, Mimi, and Yolie  
Everything's just right**

**[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!**

**[Guys  
Everybody up!  
[Girls  
Everybody rock it!**

**[Guys  
Take it from the top!**

**[Girls  
And never ever stop it!**

**[Guys  
It's not about the future**

**[Girls  
It's not about the past**

**[All  
It's makin' every single day Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun'What could be better?**

**[Olivia  
Let's have fun Everyone together now!**

**[All  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this It's the party you don't wanna miss!**

**[Guys  
Guys rise!  
Show 'em we can make some moves, hey!**

**[Girls  
Girls!  
Show 'em we know how to groove, oh!**

**[Guys  
Here**

**[Girls  
and now**

**[Guys  
Let's turn the party [Girls  
Out!**

**[Guys and Girls  
Everybody jump in!**

**[All  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all, everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Come on, everyone let's dance!  
We can't let this moment pass!  
Let's make this party last!  
All for one!  
All! For! One!**

**[Tk and Kari  
Let's make this party last!**

They were running through the streets of Hawaii.

"Lets get this Party started guys" said Tk

"Yeah lets do it"

* * *

Lets see how the party at the beach goes stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:D  
this next chapter may take a couple days 


	8. Chapter 8

"Yo Tk beach ball" 

He punched the beach ball towards Davis and it him in the nose.

"watch it TG"

"sorry Davis"

"yeah whatever" he said wiping the dirt off his chest,all the boys had no shirt on an the girls had a swimsuit tops and a pair or shorts.

"hey Davis did that hurt"

"what do you think Ken"

"gee i don't know Davis"

"i don't think his brain can tell Ken" said Cody

"i think hes right" said Joe

"yeah you never use your brain so i wouldn't start now"said Izzy

"he uses it during soccer"

"Tai you don't need your brain to kick a ball"

"i...how...yes...no"

"face it Tai, Cody's got you beat" said Ken"

"alright"

"hey all the girls have there eyes on our blond friends"

"what aw man i was hoping beyond hope"

"you can't hope beyond me Davis"

"Tk's right you can't hope beyond him"

"what do you know Matt"

"a lot more than you"

"hey Kari can you toss me an apple"

"sure Tk"

she tossed the apple and he caught it then he threw it at Davis and it landed in his mouth

"now shut up Davis"

everyone laughed

"now thats how to shut Davis up"

" i use to do it to Matt when he would yell at me or something like that"

"thats a good trick Tk"

"thanks Kari"

Tk and Matt went back to playing with the beach ball as a couple girls near by watched"

"man girls didn't look at me like that when i was Tk's age man they don't even look at me now"

"i resent that"

"hi Mimi"

"oh Tai got himself in trouble now" said Davis

"yeah um Tai your not suppose to say that when you have a girl"

"i kinda figured that out Ken"

"how do we know you haven't said anything like that Ken"

"cause im smarter than that Davis" he said putting an arm around Yolie

"how do we know"

everyone sweat drop

"Davis you ask to many questions" said Matt

Tk and Matt got bored so they joined the relaxing and talking for a minuet,Tk sat down next to Kari, Matt next to Sora.

"im sorry Mimi i shouldn't have said that"

"good now sit down before...

"whao"

"you trip"

"so much for not tripping

"shut up Kari"

"hey Yolie, Ken come here"

Tk,Kari,Ken,and Yolie started talking and when they finished they all had grins on there faces.

"what are you guys planning"

"were not planning anything Tai"said Kari as she walked over to tell Olivia and Cody

"don't even try it Kari i know your planning something you and Tk always had that grin when we were younger then the next thing we knew me and Matt would be on the ground or hanging up side down"

"you guys were little devils" said Matt

"hey Matt do you remember when me and Kari were in a tree and you were wondering why we were up there"

"oh no not that story Tk"

"tell it Tk"

"if you say so Sora,me and Kari were up in a tree and it was only Matt with us we were at our campsite and all the others were out looking for food and stuff like that so me and Kari decided to play a trick on Matt" said Tk

"we climbed a the tree closest to him and Tk got a piece of string out of his pocket and slowly put it on the ground it had Matt's harmonica tied to it and then me,Gatomon and Patamon tied a rope to make a hoop then Tk lowered me down as i set the trap at the bottom and he did the one on top" said Kari

"after i pulled Kari back up we told him we had found his harmonica so he walked over and stepped on the branch Kari put down there and it snaped the rope tied his hands together and the string his legs he was upside down" said Tk

"and Sora,Tai,Joe,Izzy,and Mimi had come back Tai told us to let him down so we did but still being in the tree it was harder for him when he got up from falling out of the rope his pants fell down" said Kari

everyone laughed

"i remember that"said Izzy "you guys told me what you were going to do and what got me is that you already new what was going to happen"

"well we had to plan it out and that took half the time you were gone so we had Patamon and Gatomon pick were we were going to do it and what to use as bait and Matt's harmonica was the first thing to come to mind" said Tk

"you guys had the upper hand when it came to working together,playing tricks and making the sadness and sorrow go away" said Sora

"yeah the tricks they had down perfectly and most of the time they didn't even plan them they just do what ever was on there mind and it worked out perfectly"said Joe

"yeah it's a gift" they said together

"your sure your not planning anything"

"we are not planning anything Tai were clean"said Tk

" i don't believe that"

"i didn't expect you to Matt"

the guys started throwing things at each other and the girls over heard some preps talking.

"oh there all cute but i like the dark haired one and the one with lots of hair"

Mimi and Yolie went and jumped on there guys

"taken how about the short one"

Olivia ran to Cody

"taken also oh what about the two blond ones"

Sora and Kari got up but before they had the chance to go find them, they came to the girls

"hey Tk"

"hey Matt"

"hey"they said together

"thats so cute how they said that together"

"yeah so dreamy"

Matt and Tk looked at each other then back at Kari and Sora.

"come on Kari chin up" he said touching her chin she looked up and smiled

"ok Tk"

"so the hottie's name is Tk"

Kari rolled her eyes and Tk noticed this

"come on now Kari don't be that way"

she just stared at him

"you know i love you right"Tk and Matt said it at the same time to the two girls they nodded.Tk kissed Kari

"good"

"get a room"yelled Davis

"get a life" they yelled back

"thats deep that went real deep Tk"

"good so maybe you'll get a girl"

one of the girls walked up to Davis and started to talk to him.Yolie was behind Davis and was waiting for Tk tell her when. Tk nodded and she pulled a rope and Davis went flying landing upside down.

"Tk"

"may i help you Davis"

"yeah GET ME DOWN"

"if you insist Yolie"

she let go of the rope

"awwwwwwwww im gonna"

"oh no your not"said Yolie Olivia and Kari

"the girls are always on your side"

"maybe because he has a brain"said Yolie

"or because he's smarter than you" said Olivia

"or sweeter than you"

"should we keep going" said Olivia

"no you can stop" said Davis

"oh yeah and he's cooler than you"

Davis rolled his eyes

"stupid Tk" Davis whispered

everyone laugh

* * *

**_sorryguys the thing that Tk Kari Yolie Ken and Cody are planning will be next chapter and if you have any ideas for it (_**_because i don't have a clue**) then send it to me it can be anything and pick who you want it to happen to so thats all for now:D**__  
_


	9. Chapter 9

"ok Ken, Cody, Yolie, Olivia come here" 

"what Tk" asked Cody

"are you ready"

"oh yeah" said Olivia

"good lets get started"

Tk and Kari got behind Matt and Tai and tie a rope to there ankles and then gave the rope to Ken and Yolie who put it over a branch and pulled making them go upside down and then Cody and Olivia walked up to them.

"hello Matt" said Olivia

"hello Tai" said Cody

"what are you going to do" they asked

"i don't know" they asked pulling out Mimi's make up

"oh no"

After ten minuets Tai had dark red lipstick on and pink blush with so light pink eye shadow,Matt had Dark pink lipstick with purple blush and some dark purple eye shadow and on both of there foreheads in dark blue pen said IM STUPID AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT.

"Kari get out your camera"

"got it Tk" she was snapping pictures left and right

"im gonna kill you" they said

"hey look on the bright side guys you look much cutier"

"shut up Olivia,Yolie"

"um let me think NO"

* * *

i don't own Digimon but i do own Olivia haha

i know it's a very short chapter but i thought you might like to see what was going to happen before some one sent me a killer pm so hope you enjoyed it ;D


	10. Chapter 10

"oh just wait till we get down from here" 

"well what would...you...do" Tk said as there digivices went off

"oh no this is our vacation what do we half to do"

"i don't know Kari but we better go" said Yolie

"what about me"

"yeah what about Olivia"

"hey Cody she can come with us she knows about us Digimon so she can come as long as she goes with Tk"

"are you sure Upamon"

"positive Cody"

"ok"

"hey get us down we all go"

"fine Tai" said Yolie she pulled the rope and they fell

"now come on"said Tk

They all ran to the hotel and went into Izzy's room

"it's time to shine" said all the digimon

"come here Olivia"

"ok Tk"

she grabbed his arm

"Digiport Open"yelled Yolie

they were sucked into the digiworld when they all landed Agumon and the rest of the older kids digimon ran up to there partners

"what happened to your face" asked Gabumon and Agumon.

"the two Devils and there friends"

The six trouble makers bowed

"hey who is this" asked Biyomon

"yeah i've never meet her before"said Gomamon

"of course you haven't she's my little sister" said Tk

"what i didn't know you had a sister" said the Digimon

"my little brother John and i were adopted after what happened" she said looking down at the ground

"you can't still feel guilty about that"said Kari

"but it was fault"

"no it wasn't Olivia your dad was just crazy"

"i could have stopped it earlier before you got hurt though"

"so,but you did stop it you saved my life and Kari's if you wouldn't have called the cops we wouldn't be here right now"

"i guess so"

"so your name is Olivia"

"yes"

"hi Olivia im Biyomon and they are Tentomon,Gabumon,Agumon,Gomamon,and Palmon and you probably already know them but i'll tell you any way Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon,Wormon, Patamon, and Gatomon"

"she know's me and Patamon very well"

"i wonder why"said Patamon as everyone looked at Tk and Kari

"shut up" they said

"so whats wrong"

"well some one found Ken's old play toys" said Palmon

" oh thats nice" he said

"what are you talking about Ken thats horrible"

"Davis you idiot i was being sarcastic"

"whats sarcastic again"

"i swear you are so stupid"

"well you don't have to be so mean about it"

"shut up you two"

"sorry Yolie "they mumbled

"do you know what Digimon it is"

"well um yeah but i really don't think you will be to happy to hear this Patamon or more like Tk "

"who is it Gabumon"

"it's Devimon"

"what "yelled Tk, Matt, Tai, Sora,Izzy, and Joe

"you know if you worry like that you'll get frown lines"

"Mimi" the six said

"sorry"

"are you guys serious"asked a worried Matt

"im sorry Matt it's true"

All the digidestines and digimon that had been there looked at Tk he was shaking from anger

"this isn't good"

"what do you mean Matt"asked Kari

"you weren't there it was our first battle and none of us new much about digimon we were fighting Devimon and all of our digimon were hurt except Patamon it was his first time digivolving...Tk"

he had fallen to his knees

"we will get him this time once and for all" he said starring at Patamon who was nodding his head

"he won't stand a chance Tk we are stronger now much stronger and we have our friends here to help us"

he nodded

"yeah he's a done for"

"i've never seen him like this even against a digimon"said Kari

"don't worry he will come out of it until we get to Devimon then he will be even worse"

* * *

hey peps though you would like an update 


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

* * *

"well do you know where he is" 

"well im right behind you"

all the digidestines turned all wide eyed and the Devimon noticed Tk and Patamon

"it's been a long time hasn't boys"

the two just glared daggers at him

"what did you do this time"

"well Tk if you must know i have been spying on you"

"why"

"to find out your weakness and i found out both of them"

he grabbed hold of Kari's hand and then looked at Cody who nodded and took Olivia's

"wasn't that hard since you finally figured out how much you cared about that girl next to you after Zack messed with you and when your mom adopted the other girl and her brother you seemed to stay attached to her"

"and for a good reason" Tk said still starring at Devimon

"Tk lets rock the digiworld"

"you got it Patamon"

Patamon digivolve to...Angemon

"Gatomon you think you have it in you"

"i need more energy" she looked around and spotted Olivia and walked over to her"give me your hand"

"ok but why"

"do it you'll see"

she put her hand in Gatomon's paw and then...

Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon

"wow"

"back in action"said Kari and Angewomon

all the sudden a Kamemon appeared beside Olivia

"hi Olivia"

"who's that"asked Cody

"**_thats Kamemon a Rookie Level Cyborg Digimon don't make him angry or he'll get his point across with his Pointer Arrow attack_**"

"im Olivia's partner"

"huh"said everyone even Devimon was surprised

"no i don't need another brat to kick my can"

Laser Wing

"look out"

Celestial Arrow Hand of Fate Evil Wing

"guys digivolve"shouted Ken who was on the ground form the force of the attack

Agumon digivolve to...Greymon  
Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon  
Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon  
Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon  
Palmon digivolve to...Togemon  
Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon  
Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon  
Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon  
Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon  
Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon

Celestial Arrow  
Hand of Fate  
Evil Wing  
Megaton Press  
Vee-Laser  
Grand Horn  
Spiking Strike  
Touch of Evil  
Nova Blast  
Howling Blaster  
Meteor Wing  
Laser Wing  
Electro Shocker  
Needle Spray  
Harpoon Torpedo

"back off"said Tk

all the digimon did

"Angemon"

"ok Tk"

Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon

"you...you can digivolve again now aw i see we have gotten stronger but your no match for me"

"thats what you think"

Gate of Destiny

* * *

k i know it's not much so if you have any fight ideas PLEASE (on knees) give them to me PLEASE well thanks to all those who reviewed see ya ;D 


	12. Chapter 12

Gate of Destiny 

"no not again i will not be beat by you"

DarkWing Pointer Arrow

"noooooooooooooooooooooo" he yelled going through the Gate of Destiny

"yes"shouted Tk and Patamon he just dedigivolved

"i told you i would rock the digiworld"

"and you did Patamon" said Kari

"so your really my digimon"Olivia asked Kamemon

"yes i am here you go" he said handing her a digivice it was a purpleish blue color

"cool"

"now that your a digidestine you won't just be hanging out you'll be part of the team now"said Kari

"that means as annoying as it is" said Tk

"and as unbelieveable as it is Davis and Tai are our leaders so we have to show them some kind of respect"said Izzy rolling his eyes

"are you serious"asked Olivia

"whats wrong with us being leaders"asked Davis and Tai

"there's a lot wrong with that picture"she said to herself"nothing's wrong with it im just so happy i have such great leaders as you, your both so stylish"

"thanks"

"nice save"Tk whispered

"i know"

"so what do you guys wanna do now"asked Tai

"thats it im going home"said Mimi and she went through the tv

"i think our vacation's over guys" said Matt

"no really"said Tk and Olivia sarcasticly

"what happen to always respect your elder"

"are you really that old" they asked

"i give up but i know where the both of you sleep at night"

"scary"they said and fake shivered

"you guys irk me"

"good"

* * *

i know it's not much but it's and update and i think im going to end this story here i might lya ;D 


	13. Chapter 13

"time to go home guys"said Mimi 

"see you later Meems"

"bye Tai oh and Olivia make sure you tell little John about the vacation to Florida"

"don't worry i won't forget Tk will"

"are you kidding me it's most likely that Matt will forget"

"i won't forget...wait what were we talking about"

"i told you so Olivia"

"whatever we should get going before mom flips were suppose to watch little John"

"yeah i know later Meems"

"bye Teeks"

"see ya Mimi i have to make sure Tai gets home safely"

"ok Kari" she said giggling

"me too i have to make sure Matt can find it"

"like i can't find my own house Sora"

"exactly so come on Matt got to get you home now"

"bye Sora" she said giggling still

"bye Meems"she was also giggling

* * *

well thats it for _**Summer Days**_ see ya next time **_lya ;D_**


End file.
